Thoughts of Confidence
by Saiai no Baka
Summary: Saiai reflects on his past, and his life in Sixton. Dedicated to Pikachan and Akista. ^^


Thoughts of Confidence  
  
Note: Heza is not my character, it's Pikachan's. Akista isn't mine either, it's Daikari-chan's. And I don't own Digimon; it's owned by Toei Industries. Please don't sue, you probably won't get anything, and I'd have to sic my little brother on you if you did.  
  
Dedications: To Yakanori Heza, one of the only people I would ever choose to be related to. And to Kirida Akista, my current online GF. ^^  
  
  
  
Yakanori Heza... A very good friend of mine. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be living in Japan right now as her "adopted" little bro. In fact, if it wasn't for her, I may have never found the Digiworld in the first place.  
  
  
I think it was about 8 years ago when we met. I'm not sure how our parents became friends. Maybe it was Fate. Maybe they just reached for the same box of Laundry Detergent at the same time. But in any case, Heza's mother brought her over to my house one day while visiting my own maternal figure.  
  
At the time, I was about 4. A basic description of me would be smallish, curious, and still very infantile in physical features. My speech was still developing, and although that may seem awfully late to you, it was a step above my brother, Yoshi; he was 2 years old and still had never spoken in public.  
  
My mind, however, was stronger than the other aspects of my 4-year old self, so I was able to notice when Heza was brought into our backyard. She looked like any normal 6-year-old girl, with her brownish-blond hair tied back in pigtails. I immediately toddled over to say hello.  
  
"Hello!" I said, a somewhat foolish grin on my face. "My name ith Thaiai. Whath yourth?"  
  
Heza looked at me with a glance of contempt. Apparently, she wasn't thrilled with being stuck with two boys, especially two boys who she didn't know. "Heza..."  
  
"Hetha? Thath a nith name. Tho, Hetha, d'ya wanna play?"  
  
She sighed and looked at me again. "Well-" She then noticed my brother, who was scribbling on a piece of paper. "Who's that?"  
  
"Who, Hetha?" I turned around. "Oh, thath my brotha, Yothi. He'th drawing. He drawth a lot, but I dunno what or why."  
  
Heza walked over to my brother. He, in fact, was drawing something quite strange. There appeared to be a ring of several small scribbles, each different. They apparently meant to be something, but because of a lack of finely tuned motor skills, weren't. In the center of this ring was a strange looking shape with three stalks on the end. Yoshi was trying to draw something at the end of the stalks at the exact moment Heza looked over his shoulder.  
  
Yoshi glanced up, expecting to see me. When he saw Heza instead, though, he froze. He stared at her with eyes filled with what looked like curiosity, but may have been something else. After a while, he grabbed his drawing and turned his back toward her.  
  
*Weird...* Heza thought. She walked back toward me. "Uh, your brother's a bit... odd."  
  
"Yeth, he ith. But it dothn't matta. He'th my little brotha, afta all!"  
  
"Hmm. Suppose you have a point. Hey, do you wanna go explore the woods near here?"  
  
"Ok! Thith'll be fun!"  
  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
  
"Are we lotht?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We jutht don't know where we ah?"  
  
"Right." Heza looked around the surrounding forest. "Don't worry. We'll find our way back soon."  
  
"Hetha! I heah a ruthuling in the butheth!"  
  
Heza looked at me, confused. "What?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "I hear a ruthtuling in the butheths!"  
  
"A rustling in the bushes...?" Heza looked at a nearby bush. "There?" She parted the leaves and gasped.  
  
Concealed inside the bushes was a little pink blob. It had small, black eyes, and a tiny glowing antenna hung off its head limply. When Heza gasped, it looked up and stared at her, its eyes practically radiating an aura of innocence from this tiny figure.  
  
"What ith it, Hetha?" I asked. "Thome kind of monthta?"  
  
I was ignored, however. Heza and the tiny creature simply stared at each other, as though they had been friends all their lives, yet had never seen each other before. It seemed, almost, that the two beings; that is, Heza and the creature; were connected. After a time, Heza finally spoke.  
  
"Hello."  
  
The creature emitted a small squeak.  
  
"Do you know which way to our home?"  
  
The creature seemed to think for a second, then squeaked again.  
  
"Thank you..." Heza smiled. I, however, was still in the dark.  
  
"Hetha? What ith that thing? Can ya undathtand it?"  
  
"It knows the way home. Let's follow... her." Heza and the creature then walked off. I was still confused, but decided to head with them.  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
  
  
After a small amount of time, the creature had us within viewing range of the house. Heza nodded her head in thanks to the creature, then spoke.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The creature looked as though it was about to respond, but it was disturbed by a strange noise overhead. It sounded like a bunch of birds, or bats, or something, I'm not sure, flapping their wings furiously. Immediately, the small blob darted off. Heza ran after it for a short distance, but stopped.  
  
"Wait! Come back!" Heza looked upset, so I decided to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry, Hetha! I'm pothitith that you'll meet up with that... that whateva it ith again thomeday!"  
  
Heza looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, Saiai. You're probably right. So, what should we do now?"  
  
"Um, I dunno! Leth try drawing!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
  
  
Thus began my friendship with Heza Yakanori. I never did see that strange thing again, although Heza says she did. I dunno if it's true, but she did end up becoming a Digidestined, as did I. Anyway, I may not have seen that creature again, but 4 years later...  
  
  
"Hi, Heza! Hi, Aki!"  
  
Akista, or as I called her then, Aki, had met us a while before. She was now 10, the same age as Heza, and was friends with us.  
  
"Hi, Saiai!"  
  
"Watcha doin'?"  
  
"We're drawin' what we think our future BFs will look like." Aki held her drawing up. It was of a boy who seemed to be about 12. He had brown, spiky hair and goggles. "Ain't he cute?"  
  
"Yah! Heza, what're you drawin'?"  
  
"Same thing. Look!" Heza held up her drawing. It was of a 15-year-old boy with blond hair. He seemed like he might have been a musician.  
  
"Cool! Chaa, can I try drawin'?"  
  
"Sure, here." Heza handed me some paper and crayons. I started drawing.  
  
"So, what's your GF gonna be like, Saiai?"  
  
"Well, she'll have Lavender hair..." I drew some lines with a purple crayon. "And glasses... she'll be really smart!" I drew glasses on the girl I was drawing. "And nice, too!" I finished my drawing and held it up. "Whatcha think?"  
  
"Pretty good, Saiai. Pretty good." Heza smiled. "Hey, lemme try drawing a picture of you two. Holdon, just stand over there, K?"  
  
  
  
"Great, Heza!" I looked at the drawing. Heza had done a split-screen, with Aki on the top half and me on the bottom. I looked at my watch. "Oh, I gotta go. Seeya later, Heza, Aki!"  
  
"Bye Saiai!" Aki waved.  
  
"Bye!" I walked away from the playground that we frequently used as a meeting place and headed for home.  
  
"Lalalala..." I started singing as I trotted home, carrying my picture. "Goin' on an Adventure... Huh?" I stopped. In the middle of the road, there was something that looked like a raccoon's head. It was a tannish color, with dark brown stripes on its body. It seemed to be bruised some. I walked up to it.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
The tiny head made a whimpering noise.  
  
"Aww, are you hurt? C'mon, I'll take you home!" I picked up the creature carefully. "Ugh, you're heavy. C'mon, then. I'll get ya some food!" The creature seemed to brighten up some at the mention of food and purred softly.  
  
"Chaa, you like food? Well then, let's get you some!" I picked up my pace again.  
  
  
  
"Ok, lesse here... We have some chicken, bread, and a banana! Which would you like?"  
  
The small head quickly ate all three.  
  
"...Ok, that was strange. You're a hungry little critter, aren't cha?"  
  
The small creature nodded; at least, how something would nod if it were only a head with no other body parts. It then jumped (I'm not sure how) onto my head and began purring.  
  
"Aww, you're so kawaii! I hope you stay for a while."  
  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Good night, Saiai! Go to sleep now!"  
  
"Night, mom!" I went over to my closet and pulled out the creature, which I had stowed there for a time so my mom wouldn't find out.  
  
"Ok, it's time to go to sleep now!" The small creature started struggling with me. "Huh? Don't ya wanna go to sleep?"  
  
The small creature shook, and suddenly glowed. There was a flash of light, and when it disappeared, the creature looked much different. It now looked like a cat's head with two short legs. It was covered in black hair, and had two bright green eyes.  
  
"Wow! Ya got bigger!" The creature suddenly stood up and ran out of my room.  
  
"Hey! Come back!" I chased after it. It led me on a winding path through my house and into my backyard. There, it took on a burst of speed and darted away. "Oh... Little Monster, come back..." I sniffed sadly.  
  
My mom came out into the backyard. "Saiai! What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in bed."  
  
"But my monster friend ran away..."  
  
"What? Never mind, come inside. You can deal with monsters tomorrow."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
  
As I found out later, that monster I had seen was Tommon's Fresh and In-Training forms. I'm not sure if that was the same Tommon as the one who eventually became my Digimon, but it doesn't really matter now. The next day, I told Heza about this. She thought about the possibility that the monster we had seen 4 years before and the monster I had seen may have been connected. But, eventually, we forgot about it, and resumed enjoying our youth. About a year later, though, something quite sad happened.  
  
  
"You guys are both moving?"  
  
Aki's expression was one of sadness. I nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I'm going off to another town, Zerorez. I'm not sure where Heza's going... We decided not to tell each other where. She seemed awfully sad about it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I went to visit her, but her mom said she was sleeping."  
  
"Oh... I'm really gonna miss you guys."  
  
"So will I... Aki..."  
  
"Yeah, Saiai?"  
  
"...Nothing. I gotta go pack. Bye, Akista..."  
  
"Bye, Saiai." I walked away from the playground, my eyes beginning to water. I had lived all my life in Sixton, and now, I was going off to a remote part of Eagleland, up near Winters. I thought about what might happen, if there was a possibility that someday, I might be able to meet up with them again. I had Heza's E-mail, but...  
  
"Aki!" I turned around. She was gone. "Dang... I needed her E-mail in order to stay in touch... She must've gone home, to think about the times we three had spent together." I sighed. "I never told her about the monsters, or... or how I feel about her..." I coughed and spun around, back toward my house. "There's no turning back now, Saiai. You can't dwell on the past..."  
  
  
When I moved to Zerorez, I was about to stay in touch with Heza. But without Aki's, our relationship was lost, and I forgot about her, for a time.  
  
Heza, though, virtually became my sister, chatting about the things we were interested in, how things were going in school, etc. And eventually, she did become my sister, when her parents adopted me after my own perished.  
  
In this world, we became friends, then siblings. But what about in another world? What if I had gotten Aki's E-mail too, or if I had never moved at all? What if Heza moved, but I didn't, or vice-versa? So many possibilities... but that isn't important, now. In this world, I am Heza's brother, and will most likely stay her brother for a long time.  



End file.
